1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a computer-readable recording medium storing a printer driver for converting drawing data received from an application into page description language (PDL) data and transmitting the PDL data to an image forming apparatus, and a printing method with the printer driver. The present disclosure particularly relates to the computer-readable recording medium storing the printer driver for converting a text object or a vector object into a raster object in accordance with specified settings when the drawing data is converted into the PDL data and the printing method with the printer driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
The printer driver causes a computer to convert the drawing data received from the application into the PDL data and to transmit the PDL data to the image forming apparatus. When drawing data is converted into the PDL data, text objects (character codes), vector objects (shapes or lines), and raster objects are basically converted into objects of the same format.
As an exception, for example, if a font specified by a user is not stored in the image forming apparatus, text font data may be converted into raster font data without using alternative font data stored in the image forming apparatus, and a document may be printed.
Further, for example, if the print processing speed is low or if many print jobs are waiting to be processed, the print processing speed of the entire system may be increased by distributing the printing process. In such a case, the text object or the vector object may be converted into the raster object by the printer driver.
Meanwhile, when a text object or a vector object is converted into a raster object by the printer driver, the total number of pixels of cyan, magenta, yellow, and black (CMYK) is calculated, and a logical color material usage of the CMYK is calculated.
In color printing, however, when the color of a raster object is black or close to black, since drawing is performed by overlaying three colors (that is, the CMY) among of the CMYK, the memory usage is increased, which may cause an error due to a memory shortage, may reduce printing speed, and may reduce saturation.